SCP Contianment Breach
by ZenJeager737
Summary: Balto and his friends have been captured by a mysterious group everything goes well in the biggening but something goes terrible wrong
1. Chapter 1

SCP Containment Breach

Disclaimer: I am not stealing this story from TheShadowOfZama

Chapter One- Megatron

(Balto's House 5:20 AM)

Balto's P.O.V

Ready aleu?

Aleu: of course we taken the usual route?

No I decided to switch up our jogging course a bit

(3 Knocks at the door then a huge fist bust through their door)

What the!

(A man walks in it looks like Steiner but with Megatrons generation one body, and the men call him Megatron instead of Steiner)

Unknown man: MEGATRON CAPTURE ONLY

Megatron: Yes sir (Fires Arm Cannon that shoots a huge Net that surrounds Balto and Aleu, Targets Captured sir)

Unknown Man: Check the rest of the building for anyone else the more the better

Aleu: (Whispers to Balto) There going for Mom

DON'T YOU TOUCH HER ILL KILL YOU!

Unknown Man: Calm down we won't hurt her we need all three of you for a special purpose

WHO ARE YOU!

Richtofen: I am one of the Scientist of the SCP foundation and that's all you need to know

(Three men Put tranquilizer darts in Balto, Jenna and aleu)

Ill (fazes out)

(SCP Foundation Location Unknown)

The Foundation/ the Dark Truth

(Next morning 10:00)

Aleu's P.O.V

I woke up next to my father I was happy to see him but I was afraid about my mother when the doors open and she walked in the guard explained to us that the cells are being upgraded to a four D-class Cell

I thought in my head what's a d-class?

The guard then told us

Guard #358: these are the SCP's will be testing with Balto A.K.A D-56781 you will work with SCP-106 Aleu A.K.A D-56782 you will work with our newest SCP SCP-359 he has been replaced with what is known as the legendary Solider

Jenna A.K.A D-56783 you will work with SCP-173 All of you remember these code names everyone will call you by them including other D-class that does not mean you have to call your father that or your mother vis versa OK?

We agreed then followed these men with P90's in their hands to the Containment Chambers

Richtofen: ah look who it is well it looks like you will enjoy this one

(The chambers open up to revile a mutated German Shepard that looks like Apollo)

Richtofen: D-56782 Enter Ze Chamber I will instruct you through there

(Alue walks in)

Richtofen: Meet SCP-359 A.K.A your dead husband

YOU MUTATED MY HUSBAND

Richtofen: well he is the Legendary Solider but now he is under our control he was the closest thing to betting SCP-682 but we let that lizard live Now walk towards him.

(Alue walks towards him, SCP-359 Turns around and starts walking strait towards her)

STAY BACK (She sustains a fighting stance)

(He looks at her and steps back a bit)

Richtofen: SCP-359 kill her

(Apollo Charges at Aleu)

APOLLO!

(He stops and looks at her with deep concentration)

Apollo: Aleu?

Richtofen: NO COMUNICATION WITH THE TEST SUBJECTS (activates an electric caller)

Apollo: AGGGGGGG (Howls in pain)

LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD

Richtofen: SCP-359 KILL HER NOW OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED

(Apollo Steps towards Aleu; he resists again the urge to hurt her)

Richtofen: good, GOOD! The test is over it seems he still remembers those who are most important to him we will document this down please stay where you are as men come and remove you D-56782.

(Three men walk in and escorted aleu to her cell)

Balto's P.O.V

What the hell is SCP-106 that same thought ran through my head time after time again these men lead me to this cell area they gave me this high magnification pulse gun type device and told me to inspect the cell for any signs of him escaping they told me "he is made out of acid so the metal might get damaged when he tries to go through keep this gun in hand and when you see him turn it on full power and check the cell"

I walk in and Check around the Cell to see no sign of corrosion I then see this man walking towards me I am the gun at him and hit the trigger the man starts to scream so loud I think my ears started to bleed he then coward into a corner the door opened up behind me I walked out still having the gun pointing at where he is at the door then shuts and I turn the gun off and hand it back to them the escort me back to the cell were I find alue in a corner crying.

Jenna's P.O.V

I Walked with Two men one behind one in front of me they lead me to a door that opened I walked in to see two others that are in the same uniform like me one was a dog the other was a Lizard they were both female we hear on the loud speaker our job "We are going to test some new systems to counter SCP-173's ability to attack when out of a direct line of sight"

They put on a helmet with Night Vision and a huge Flood like "Ok All D-class Personnel enter the Containment Chamber" we all walk we turn our night vision on and they turn the lights out we all keep looking at this statue then this is what scared me the most IT MOVED TWORD US but the good part it was only about 1 to 5 inches then he moved another 1 to 5 inches they reactivated the light system they then told us to activate our Flood lights. They turned the lights off again to see how fast he would move this time instead of moving inches he moved slower than a snail we had no clue he moved until we walked around him will looking at him and that showed he moved at least maybe an inch from where he was they then told us to wait will three solders walked backwards with us out of the chamber

They then take us to Our Cells were I find my Daughter in the Corner crying and Balto sitting beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

SCP Containment Breach

SCP-359

Aleu's P.O.V

I can't believe it they stole my husband's body and mutated it to be their own little pet IT MAKES ME SO MAD WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO HIM WHY!

Balto: Aleu there is nothing we can do I am sorry but there isn't a thing we can do for him he has changed into what they turned him into

THAT'S NOT TRUE I TALKED TO HIM AND REGAINED CONTROL BUT THEY ELECTRICUTED HIM IF HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO THERE EVERY ORDER

Jenna: Why did they take us in the first place (Looks over at a table) here's some papers (the papers explain why they are here and what they will be doing here) one month I think we can handle this right? (A knock at the door, the door opens up to Show Richtofen standing there)

YOU BASTARD (She jumps up but Balto grabs her)

Richtofen: I can see SCP-359 means a lot to you

His name is Apollo

Richtofen: ah yes Apollo the legendary solider who led an army made up of people like you against the Russians and won, he also stopped a Terrorist Group Code name Group 935 (The People Dixie was with who supported Steele)

Group 935?

Richtofen: I brought you something (Hands Aleu a paper) this is the information about Apollo and the reason we captured him.

(SCP 935 Data Paper) SCP 935 is to have no contact with lower level personnel and any D-class he does not know to an extent of he has a sudden urge to attack anyone he meets that is not one he knows from his past we believe the fact that group 935 went after caused a type of disorder causing him to go after everyone because he thinks they are with said group.

We have also captured him and contained him to be trained and to master all fighting techniques and then to train our men to fight against SCP of higher strength he is capable of killing SCP-682 but we got him to not kill him because we need him for testing of more threating substances

This is the most information we know of now (end Paper)

So you're using him for you own selfish needs

Richtofen: selfish? Do you know what we do here?

No

Richtofen: Follow me NOW!

Balto: you're not taking her anywhere

(A guard walks in with a gun and Balto Backs off)

Richtofen: we don't need to lose another test subject

Richtofen: Come D-56782

I will be fine

What's with the mask?

Richtofen: as you can see I am a German Shepard but the thing that is on my face is I guess to the administrator "Disturbing" anyway this is what we do  
>(they walk to a room full of security cameras were all the SCP's are located)<p>

Who's that giant robot?

Richtofen: That is Megatron

(Flashback Balto's house)

Richtofen: Megatron Capture those two

Megatron: yes sir

(End flashback) that's Steiner

Richtofen: you know who he was?

He saved my life twice

Richtofen: well his memory has been erased and replaced with the skills of our most elite solider, Apollo (smiles)

(Smiles back) so do these things ever break out?

Richtofen: the last breach was only of SCP-173 because of a disobedient D-class but he was easily put back into his chamber.

Does D-Class stay D-Class Forever?

Richtofen: no some take test and then become part of our Foundation, Alue I know what you're thinking but you have to be Level 5 to get anywhere near Apollo or a Level Three security guard and if you join us you won't be able to see your family once we let them go after there month time is up then they are brainwashed and their memories wipped clean they will not remember what happened here.

Will I work with him often?

(Radio System) Cells Redesigned to 6 people and also new arrivals incoming

Richtofen: Sorry alue I have to take you back to your cell for the new arrivals

But what about my question?

Richtofen: You're the only one who can contact him without him bursting into total rage so yes you will be working with him most of the time

Ok that's good


	3. Chapter 3

SCP Containment Breach

Chapter Three- The New Ones

Balto's P.O.V

What is he doing with her?

Jenna: I don't know I really don't but we need to keep our heads held high and hop for the b (Door opens)

Richtofen: here you go alue get ready with a warm welcome for the new arrivals they will arrive soon from what I have heard there almost the same type of dogs you guys are.

Jenna: oh thank god you're ok what happen

Alue: He showed me a room full of cameras one in each area of the Facility including a room with a huge robot named Megatron they took Steiner and turned him into a new Terminator but he has no memory of who we are

Atleast you're ok Alue

Guard: Here they come all D-class personnel Stay away from the doors with your hands up

(Balto, Jenna and Alue put their hands above their heads and walk to the back of the cell away from the door, the door opens up and a German Shepard walks in, a German Shepard/Husky walks in and then a white husky walks in)

Guard: you are now ok to put your arms down and resume your normal activities

Dimitri: Mom?

Alue: Dimitri? How the why are you here!

Dimitri: they captured me and only me my siblings are hiding with Boris in Russia, there were what I thought was two familiar names one was Humphrey and one was Kate they also got captured do they sound familiar to you?

Alue: they were with us during the war

Dimitri: well now we are together along with the Pure German Shepard Samantha she only speaks German

Samantha: (Starts singing) Schnappen Sie sich Ihre Kanonen, es ist Zeit, in den Krieg, wir kommen ja waren Ihre Tür klopft Gebäude nach unten gehen alle Körper auf den Boden in Battlefield 4

Dimitri: I have heard that song before it is an American gaming rap/song right?

Samantha: ja

Aleu: who is the husky?

Dimitri: He is only 10 he was taken only a couple houses down from us

Neko: my name is neko what's yours?

Jenna: my name is Jenna nice to meet you

Aleu: my name is Aleu

My name is Balto

Neko: I know who you are

How?

Neko: Steele was my father and your friend Apollo killed him

You're his son…..

Jenna: Balto he might not be even close to like him

But he could be just like him

Jenna: never judge a book by its cover

Anyway Dimitri uhhh there is something you should know

(Loud Speaker) All D-class Personnel Dinner is served please report to the Cafeteria when you are escorted by Your Guards

I guess it has to wait

Samantha: so was werden wir auch tun, hier in erster Linie?

Dimitri: I don't know I guess when we come back we will find out

(All D-Class Personnel Went to the Cafeteria and Ate their lunch and when they got back Richtofen was waiting for them)

Richtofen: Smanatha muss ich Ihnen für eine Minute sprechen

Samantha: Ok (the German word for ok is ok)

(The others go into the cell to leave Richtofen and Samantha outside)

Richtofen: Sie haben ihnen gesagt, dass Sie ein Stufe 3 Personal?

Samantha: Nien

(Inside the cell)

Dimitri: She is a Level Three Personnel the traitor

Let's not jump to conclusions

Dimitri: Pap I can hear them she is a level three in disguise to listen to us just in case we try to escape.

Richtofen: So können Sie die Mission wissen jetzt, so schnell wie möglich wieder an die Arbeit

Samantha: Ja, Herr

(The door walks open and as soon as it closes Dimitri grabs her and slams her up ageinst a wall)

Dimitri: SIE Hurensohn WANN wollten Sie Sie sich von ihnen waren TELL!

Samantha: was meinst du?

Dimitri: liegen nicht wissen, dass wir mit ihnen und Ihren plaining werden, um unsere Gespräche zu hören, damit wir nicht excape

Samantha: ok ok now that you know the true I can talk in English

Dimitri: why would you do this what would you gain are you trueing to get innocent people killed? Do you want to see normal people of the street killed but whatever is in those damn metal doors?

Samantha: that is not the foundations purpose; our purpose is science and abnormal creatures

(Let's go of her)

(Loud Speaker) Lights out tomorrow is SCP assignment

Dimitri: well it looks like it's night time

The beds set up in two rows of three

Balto and Jenna are at the end closest to the door, Neko and Aleu are in the middle, and Dimitri and Samantha are at the far end farthest away from the door

Samantha Smiled at Dimitri but Dimitri Turned away she knew exactly why

The End

Next Chapter will be one with Kate and Humphrey Meeting up with the others)


	4. Chapter 4

SCP Containment breach

Chapter Five- Containment breach minor

(The Next Morning)

Richtofen: WAKE UP

(Everyone jumps out of bed)

Richtofen: You will be called by your actual name from now on the High Counsel has now approved that

Balto you will be with Dimitri in SCP-106's Containment Chamber

Aleu you and Jenna will be with SCP-859

Richtofen: Samantha and Neko you will work with SCP-173

(Next Chamber)

Richtofen: Humphrey you will be with Balto and Dimitri with SCP-106 you Kate will be with Jenna and Aleu with SCP-859

(He assigned the other D-class to their SCP subjects)

Jenna's P.O.V

Richtofen and two other guards lead me and aleu and Kate to Apollo

Richtofen: let the test begin Jenna step forward (Shuts off half the lights so alue is not visible to Apollo), SCP-895 Attack Jenna (Apollo turns around and Charges toward Jenna

Apollo?

(Skids to a stop) Apollo: Jenna? Is that (Richtofen activates electric collar) AHHHHHHHHH

Richtofen: Attack her now (Apollo resist) Good Now Kate Step forward and Jenna step Back into the Darkness

(Kate Steps forward and immediately Apollo charges after her)

Kate: Apollo!

Apollo: Kate? (Starts to Remember) KATE! (Attacks her and hits her against a wall)

Jenna and Aleu: KATE!, APOLLO STOP IT'S KATE REMEMBER.

Apollo: I remember Clearly (Knocks Kate against the opposite wall)

(To Jenna) Aleu: why is he attacking her?

I don't know Aleu but we need to figure that out

(Kate tries to spin kick Apollo but he grabs her leg and drops her)

Richtofen: That's enough Apollo

(Apollo steps away from her and returns to what he was doing before they got there, he was drawing all he remembers, Richtofen walks up grabs the one that has Kate in it and shows Jenna it shows Kate attacking Steiner along with Humphrey and her mother and father)

Richtofen: I think this is why he attacked her so violently

(He Signals two guards who come in Pick up Kate and Carry her back to her cell, Jenna and Aleu follow)

Balto's P.O.V

You ready Dimitri, Humphrey?

Humphrey: I guess I just hope Kate is ok

Dimitri: what are we going to find in there?

Just don't touch it I am telling you that now just don't touch it

Dimitri and Humphrey: ok

(The Chamber door opens the men give the ok for Balto to walk in and Check the cell to find he was at this surgical table and when he turned around Balto activated the high magnetic frequency gun)

Dimitri: WHAT IS THAT THING

That is SCP-106

Humphrey: there's no damage or signs of corroding except where he is cowering

(Humphrey Gives them the Go ahead for them to open the door, They were getting ready for transfer back to their cell when The loud speaker announced a containment breach they told us to stay where we are and wait for it to end)

Samantha's P.O.V

We were getting ready to enter 173's Chamber when the one Test subject was not following orders I made sure Neko did he was just a kid.

SCP Guard: Reznov enter the containment chamber now

Reznov: you will have to kill me if you want me to do that

We were focused on 173 until a gun shot went off I turned around and then as soon as I turned back around 173 was right infront of Neko.

Neko back up

Neko: ok (Backs up nervously, He blinks causing 173 to teleport to him but this time he was not so lucky 173 Snapped Nekos neck and he dropped to the ground lifeless

(Loud Speaker) WE HAVE A MINOR CONTAINMENT BREACH WE NEED TWO PERSONNEL TO ASSIST IN THE RECAPTURE OF 173!

(Two men came in and helped Samantha get him back into the door area they grabbed Neko's body) and pulled it out as the door closed)

When the door closed they escorted me back to my cell when I return I see Alue and Jenna absolutely petrified

What happen?

Jenna: Apollo he attacked Kate he should have known her, but something that happened made him attack her she's, ok but I never thought he could be like that

Neko did not have much luck with 173 (Pulls out a red Glove that was on his hand)

An insubordinate bastard screwed everything up (the door opens Balto and Dimitri and Humphrey walk in)

Balto: hey guys what's wrong? Where is Neko?

Neko: I am right here

(Everyone turns around and is scared shitless)

How did you survive?

Neko: they gave me this pill and then put that other wolf that we were within a hug box with nothing in it

That's the one SCP that heals any wound

Neko: yep that's it why is everyone so sad though?

Jenna: Humphrey Please sit down along with the rest, Humphrey Kate was attacked by Apollo

Humphrey: What! Why?!

Jenna: Kate attacked Steiner who you know was Apollo's owner well that memory is stuck to his mind he almost killed her

Humphrey: THAT BASTARD (Gets up and Slams on the door demanding Richtofen)

Richtofen: yes Humphrey?

Humphrey: TAKE ME TO APOLLO NOW!

Richtofen: ok take an easy there killer

(As soon as the door opens Humphrey Starts running strait towards Apollo's Cell)

Humphrey's P.O.V

YOU BASTARD (Humphrey Jumps in the air to try to kick Apollo in the face but Apollo grabs his foot and slams him against the ground)

Apollo: You attacked Steiner

YOU ALMOST KILLED KATE

Apollo: I guess you will join her (Punches him in the gut then sidekicks him across the room

I WILL KILL YOU (Tries to punch him in the stomach but Apollo grabs his hand spins it around and snaps his arm) AHHHH

Apollo: would you like to continue?

What happened to you?

Apollo: what do you mean what happened?

You're not the same man I fought with during the war

Apollo: you were never with me in the war

I always was (More of Apollo's Memory comes back)

Apollo: Humphrey (Grabs him and hugs him completely forgetting about the past 2- 4 minutes)

Apollo: your arm I'm so sorry

It is ok now that this is all over I will return to my cell with Kate.

The End

Well it seems that Apollo is regaining his memory will he regain all of it in time or will he still be shrouded by the appearance of those he does not know


	5. Chapter 5

SCP Containment Breach

Chapter Five- Major Containment Breach/Site lockdown

(Next Day)

Richtofen: WAKE UP

(Everyone one was already awake)

Richtofen: Balto you, Dimitri, and neko go to SCP-859 today

Balto: ARE YOU MAD HE WOULD KILL HIM!

Richtofen: I think the last picture he drew showed a dog that looks like him and remember not to raise your voice at me or we will move you.

Balto: yes sir

Richtofen: Jenna, Kate, and Samantha you will be with SCP-106, Humphrey you will be with two others in SCP-173's Chamber good luck to you all

Balto's P.O.V

Three men escorted me Neko and my grandson Dimitri to Apollo's Chamber

Richtofen: Balto step forward (Balto steps forward and that lights shut off that are above Dimitri and Neko), SCP-859 Attack Balto (Apollo doesn't move an inch) SCP-859 ATTACK HIM NOW! (Activates shock collar to realize Apollo ripped it off) Balto step back neko step forward (Balto steps back and neko steps forward, Apollo walks calmly to neko looks at him pets him on the head smiles at him and walks away)

Now time for Dimitri neko step back (neko steps back and Dimitri steps forward. Apollo Slides over and hugs Dimitri)

Apollo: my son

Dimitri: hey dad how are ya?

Apollo: I have been better how are you and the siblings and your mother?

Dimitri: She is good she is in this place with me

Apollo: I saw your grandfather back there he's good I guess?

I am fine Apollo

Richtofen: Test is over we will escort you back to your cel (Loud Speaker) THE SITE IS EXPERIENCEING MULTIPLE KETER AND EUCLID LEVEL CONTAINMENT BREACHS FULL SITE LOCK DOWN ENISHIATED

Jenna's P.O.V

We are escorted by two guards to SCP-106's Chamber they hand me a high frequency gun that is supposed to suppress whatever is in that giant box they let us in to the box and as soon as we go in there is a man standing at a surgery table he turned around I pulled the trigger he screamed so loud I thought my ears would bleed

Kate: There's no damage I can see

(The lights flicker)

Samantha: oh no SCP-079

Kate: what do you mean?

Samantha: we have to get out of here NOW! (Gives the thumbs up)

Humphrey's P.O.V

I and two other D-classes were getting ready to enter the containment chamber and start the test when the door shut but reopened then shut the reopened they told us to keep eye contact with him but then the lights started flickering.

He took out the guy to my right I ran out of the room he then took out the guy that was to my left the man on the Over watch started shooting but then the lights went off again and SCP-173 teleported right behind of the Guard he turned around and fired like crazy but then the lights went off again and SCP-173 snapped his neck and disappeared

I had to find the others

Balto's P.O.V

I, Dimitri, Neko, and Apollo ran out of the chamber Apollo tossed me and Dmitri a P90 he gave neko a 9mm we had to find the others we first ran to SCP-106's Chamber

Jenna's P.O.V

We ran out the cell they could not close the door so that man got out and ran through a wall before I could hit him with the gun.

We started to run to Apollo's Chamber when we ran into the others

Balto: Jenna!

Balto!

Apollo handed Kate Samantha and I a P90

We then see Humphrey running with 173 behind him Apollo tossed him one we all opened fire on him to distract him witch it did for the most part we then run into a hall are and found some of those Mask we tested and some gas mask we then hear over the loud speaker for the second time (Loud Speaker) THE SIGHT IS EXPERIENCEING MULTIPLE KETER AND EUCLID LEVEL CONTAINMENT BREACHS FULL SITELOCKDOWN ENISHIATED

Apollo: we have to get keycards to make it through the door systems I know where to find them

He then leads us to a hall way were we see SCP-106 run through the hall we quickly ran to the other side as quick as possible.

We need to get out of here

The end

The main breach is accruing right as we speak are Apollo and the others going to make it out or will they lose someone?


	6. Chapter 6

SCP Containment Breach

Chapter Six-Fear the one emotion everyone hates

Neko's P.O.V

I am scared to the point of just standing still and doing nothing I was following the others when I start to hear these random sounds then all i see is this huge Robot go through a wall along with this big as hell lizard he punches the lizard back and shoots his cannon making a huge hole through the lizards chest he then pulls out this sword and chops his arms of and knocks the lizard back he then turns into a gun and falls into my hands

Jenna's P.O.V

We were through a set of doors when we realize that Neko was not with us we then hear this loud bang we run back through to see megatron fighting this huge lizard he was winning then all of a sudden he turns into a handgun and falls into nekos hand the lizard regenerates his arms and starts heading for neko

NEKO RUN  
>Neko: No more running (Turns and starts blasting SCP-682 with megatron literally taking chunks out of his skin<p>

As he was shooting, megatron then split into two handguns then neko really goes to town destroying the lizard where he stands tearing him apart but the lizard got lucky when 106 ran through the wall and started heading for neko he then directed his fire to SCP-106 but the lasers went right through him then this is where the good part comes in megatron transformers from the two guns that were in neko's hands Megatron picks 106 up and throws him into a wall and then bull charges him.

Megatron then steps out transforms back into the gun and neko grabs him and we keep running

Balto's P.O.V

I know he is a kid and all but holy shit he made that lizard think twice about going against us then Kate starts walking toward this one door like as if she is being controlled.

Kate's P.O.V

I was walking with the others when I hear this voice it is hypnotizing me to head into this one room and as I go in I see this mask in a glass case all of a sudden I feel a urge to put it on I keep walking closer and closer to the mask when Samantha jumps in front of me and covers my ears I finally snap back to reality we ran out quickly she told me "that was SCP-035 do not go near him at all"

Humphrey's P.O.V

As the others are behind me I was walking aimlessly until I got to a hall way with an elevator I disisde to take it down I go down to see two bodies on the ground with huge holes in their chest area I keep walking to hear someone or something say to me "hello" I was creeped out but I kept walking just to hear him say again "I am the cure" I just keep going not thing much of it until I turn around to see some guy with a beak walking towards me I open fire but he isn't dyeing I start to run to the elevator he tells me before the door shuts "I sense the disease in you" when the elevator opens I run into Apollo tackling him down to the ground the others just looked at us like "WTF just happened"

Apollo's P.O.V

I was walking toward the area I thought that Humphrey was at until I hear the elevator door open and see him tackle me to the ground I got up and so did Humphrey he then told us about some beak mask wearing guy we then all head down to the place he told us about all I see is SCP-049 walk out a doorway I run up and punch him into the room neko throws me one of the guns megatron turns into and I start blasting the SCP until there is nothing left I turn the Night vision on and look around he was no were to be found.

The End

So it looks like they have a new ally on their side will they find more or will they be fine by themselves?


	7. Chapter 7

SCP Containment Breach

Chapter Seven-SCP-914

We find Balto and the others fighting against ever SCP they see down one floor from where it all started

But things turn bad in a heartbeat for our comrades

Neko's P.O.V

I was fighting with the others using megatron which is what the others call that robot basting away at this big lizard it wasn't as big as the other lizard it started chasing after me I kept shooting at it but it was laser proof or something it would not die I ran back to where the others were I asked for help I got help "GET DOWN" Apollo yelled I dove to the ground and they started blasting over me and firing at that thing it backed off we had to find that SCP-914

Apollo's P.O.V

I was running through this hall way when I hear the sound of a pistol going off I look behind me and I see Richtofen running at me with this abnormally tall thing behind him that thing was screaming and chasing after him until I through a flash bang at him he flinched and ran the other way

(Grabs Richtofen and slams him against the wall) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON "there is a major Containment Breach at the moment in time, why are you helping the D-class you know the rules"

There my family you better get that through your thick skull I will never hurt them "I cannot believe you haven't killed neko yet he is Steele's son" but he is just a kid "so what his mother is with you right now so why not get rid of the Steele family" you know why "oh yes Group 935 there still around and I would hate to see what happens when they find out Steele's prodigy is dead" (Drops him) "so what is it you either kill Steele's family will you can or you can walk away and have that thought that he is still alive somehow" (The door opens up)

Alue's P.O.V

I was walking with the others trying to find that SCP-914 when I see this huge thing running the other way I went to see what happen so I went through the door to see Richtofen with Apollo I could see something was wrong the way that Apollo looked at Samantha and Neko through the door way but what happens next was unforgivable

Apollo you ok "he's just fine" as Richtofen says that he puts an electric/Mind control collar around Apollo's neck

NO APOLLO!, "Attack Samantha and Neko NOW!" APOLLO SNAP OUT OF IT (Apollo pushes Alue aside and walks up to Neko and Shoots him he grabs megatron and then shoots Samantha) NO RICHTOFEN YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU (Alue jumps up to see a purple laser go right through her arm) AHH!

"Good job apoll (Apollo shots Five times but misses, richtofen activates the electric collar) "AHHHHHH"

"FINISH HER NOW", "Never" (Activates the collar again) "AHHHH", "DO IT NOW", "Alue I'm sorry" (Just then Balto Starts shooting Apollo in the back to try and snap him out of control due to the severe pain, Apollo then gun wipes Balto turns around and shoots Alue in the chest)AHHH! "Fire again Apollo", "Never" (Activates electric collar) "AHHHH"

(Apollo Whips up the strength to Shoot Richtofen in the leg but then his heart stops from the shock) APOLLO! "I wouldn't Worry about him you're the one that's in" (Dimitri Charges through the door with Humphrey and Kate they Blast Richtofen to pieces he drops to the ground dead)

Apollo! (She crawls up to him) "Get to the second floor third room on the left HURRY!" Kate and Humphrey take the elevator up (Alue passes out)

Humphrey's P.O.V

I never like Richtofen anyway but I cannot believe he killed neko and Samantha, "Richtofen must have told him something to get him angry at Neko and Sam but what did he say to him"

(Face palm) NEKOS STELLE"S SON "Then what about Sam" She must have been his wife THAT BASTARD USING THE PAST AGIENST HIM, "HERE IS WHAT HE IS LOOKING FOR" what is it "A container of pills let's get these to them ASAP"

(They head down the elevator) HERE ALEU CATCH (She catches the container and gives one to herself Apollo Samantha and Neko) "COME ON WORK"

NEKOS WOUNDS ARE HEALING (Neko gets up) "What just happened?" Long story (Samantha gets up) "where is everyone?" (Apollo gets up) "Alue hand me a pill", "uh ok" (Throws a pill) "He might of made me kill you guys but he knows were 914 is"

(Gives it to Richtofen, He gets up and immediately Apollo punches him knocking him back to the ground) "Now you listen here you son of a bitch you are either goanna help us and we will make it out alive or you can try to pull another trick and you won't make it two steps from where you are at", "Fine"

The end

Richtofen has now been put on the hate list for everyone and I mean EVERYONE.


	8. Chapter 8

SCP Containment Breach

Chapter Seven-The escape

Balto's P.O.V

We found SCP-914 we all got Omni key cards witch according to richtofen they open any door in the facility but I still don't trust because of what he has done but we need to work together to survive this hell hole.

Richtofen: I should warn you guys

What now Richtofen

Richtofen: there are more of those robots like megatron in the facility

Like?

Richtofen: One of them is an alienated space ship that with one blast of its Proton cannons it will obliterate the facility

And the other

Richtofen: a combination of multiple vehicles that combine together to make a huge robot it's ten times bigger than megatron

Now that he has told us the exciting news I just can't wait to get the fuck out of here he leads us into a long hall where there is a door neko goes into but then he comes out the door behind the one he went in I first was wondering what the hell then I went through and I kept running through the same doors so I asked richtofen what was that?

Richtofen: that is the infinite SCP if we let you continue you would be here until your dead trying to get out of that loop

Well this is just magical I just went through a repeating door system what other magic tricks are going to happen

Alue's P.O.V

As we are going through the facility the same thought is going through my head should I stay or should I go? I know that if I go Apollo will be recaptured and put into this hell hole and stay here and I won't be able to see him but if I stay I will never see my family and my kids again/

Apollo: Alue you ok?

Yeah im good trying to survive this nightmare

Apollo: I know what you mean

So now what?

Richtofen: I don't know what happen to the door system (173 Teleports behind him)

RUN! We started running through two sets of door so he would not be able to keep up with us (Loud Screaming) what the hell is that?

Richtofen: HAND ME MEGATRON NOW! (Neko passes megatron to him) TAKE THIS YOU OVERGROWN FREAK (Starts shooting at SCP-096, the bullets tear him into pieces he Retreats, Richtofen tosses neko megatron)

Richtofen: Leads head back to SCP-035 he might now something due to his photographic memory

I hope your right

Kate's P.O.V

We start heading back to the Containment Chamber of SCP-035 we walk into the examination room of the chamber we see a doctor with SCP-035 on his face "Oh thank god I thought I was the only one still alive open the door and I can show you how to get out" (I do not remember the full conversation) we let him out he stopped at the door "I am sorry I cannot take you with me but I do believe that SCP-079 is involved in this you find him and you find your way out good day"

Ok so now we have to find SCP-079

Samantha: that will be easy don't worry

(Loud Screaming) not again

(SCP-096 burst through the door) we all shot at him he ran out of the room and down the hall and attacked SCP-035 killing the doctor and leaving SCP-035 alone on the ground)

Ok let's go we need to get out of here

Megatron: Balto you need to deactivate the nuclear warheads I might have damaged 682 but he will escape you need to head to the bottom floor to deactivate it.

Balto: first time you have spoken since you captured us

Megatron: that's not important we need to deactivate the nuclear miss (gun fire from down the hall) THAT'S THE C.I SHOOT THEM

Balto pulled out megatron and shot two of the four C.I?

Megatron: that was the Chaos insurgency if Starscream finds out there in here he will use his Proton cannons and destroy the facility we need to stop them

Balto: Apollo take Sam, Humphrey and Neko with you, me Kate and Jenna will deactivate the nukes

Jenna's P.O.V

Kate, Balto and I all went down to the ICBM silos our key cards would not open the doors we realized it was the wrong level so Balto used his Omni key card witch let us right in we ran across a cross walk and walked up to two panel systems we turned them off deactivating the warheads

We then head back up the elevator to see Richtofen and Dimitri sitting by the elevator door waiting for us

Where are the others

Apollo: we finally caught up to the son of a bitch

Ok let's head for SCP-079

We find an old computer in a cage and so we waited a bit then started to look for a power source I then found a level that says "Remote Door Control System" I turned it of I head back to SCP-079 along with the others he finally turns on "Hunde auf mich hören Sie meine Hilfe brauchen und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, die Sie von der romote Türsteuerung jetzt schwer für mich, Gate B Hexe zu öffnen ist es Ihr Weg hier raus , damit ich schlage vor, Sie schalten das Kontrollsystem auf und raus gedreht haben von hier"

Dimitri: he says we need to reactivate the door system then we are free to go

I ran back to where the lever was I flipped the switch and walked back

"Gate B ist nun öffnen Sie frei zu gehen, sind jetzt"

We then head down a long hallway to see huge metal door that is open we get into the elevator and as we head up we hear "This is MTF Group Nine Tailed Fox we are coming inbound we advise all Personnel to fall back to Emergency positions we will come rescue you when all SCP's are recontained"

We then head to the top to see sun light and a huge robot with a sword fighting SPC-682 Megatron transforms and assist with Starscream

We start to hear loud screaming to turn around and see hundreds of infected D-class and scientist

Richtofen: SCP-008 must have spread fast

Apollo: no shit!

Balto's P.O.V

As we run to the entrance multiple construction vehicles start combining into one huge robot

Richtofen: DEVASTATOR!

Devastator: Prepare for Extermination!

He pulls out a huge gun and blast the infected people back into the Gate b tunnel

Megatron: Starscream! GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!

Starscream: YES LORD MEGATRON

Starscream transformed we all hop in he blasts off going far away from the facility megatron and Devastator were flying behind us Starscream lets us all out he transformers turns around

Starscream: BEHOLD THE PROTON CANNONS (Blasts a huge beam at the SCP Facility obliterating everything in its path)

Well what should we do now?

Alue: dad I am going to stay here with Apollo at the SCP Facility

WHAT!  
>Alue: Dad he is my Husband I Can't leave him here<p>

Starscream: welcome level 5 high counsel Alue

Richtofen: there's no position open how could (Starscream flicks him then fires his Proton cannons at him)

Starscream: now there is an open position

Well I guess I can't stop you I will head home with Jenna, just be safe we know how bad this can get

Alue: thanks dad now go before they capture you.

Ok I will go

Alue: good bye dad

Good bye daughter

Megatron: Starscream take them home

Starscream: yes sir

Starscream transforms and takes Balto and Jenna home Apollo and Alue helped with the recontainment of the SCP's

Bonus Scene

(Enter Balto: Heritage of the Wolf)

Starscream: you will properly miss her

Balto: I will miss both of them Apollo was like the son I never had

Starscream: well at least your memory is still with you

Balto: that is true, how is Jenna

Starscream: she is asleep I would fall asleep after all the stuff you have been through no dought about that, were here back in Nome Alaska

Balto: Thanks starscream

Starscream: you're welcome Balto I might see ya around who knows

Balto: Yeah who knows?

Back at the SCP Facility

Dimitri: i am sorry for what happen before sam

Samantha: it's ok i should have told you i was with them

Dimitri: well this is akward for me to ask but would you

Samantha: i would love to be your mate

(Flashback World War Three)

Apollo: this is akward for me to ask but would you

Alue: yes

(end Flashback)

The End

well it looks like history can repeat itself some ways good someways bad

well this is the last story of my trilogy and to help freshin ze mind here is the order

(Deactivated story: the protection next is Steele's Revenge then World War Three then when you think it is all over then last but not least SCP Contianment breach i hope you enjoy my stories and i will catch you when only time will tell AVIDIZNE


End file.
